Pleasure comes faster with time
by Delena-consuminglove
Summary: Damon and elena and stefan are teaching elena how to use her vampire abilities in the woods elena gets side tracked by damon ... Set in season 4 elenas a vampire but shes not with stefan or damon she never made a choice but now she does and guess which bad sexy boy she goes for .. HUGE DELENA LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS xxx


**i do not own the vampire diaries i just love delena i own nothing :) **

**Set in season 4 . elena and stefan are not together and elenas feelings have grown for damon sense becoming a vampire but as usual she decided on being stubborn and trying to keep them to herself but she breaks ... **

I could feel my blood start to get hotter and i was getting annoyed , Stefan was watching me telling me what to do and Damon was trying to help but found the sight of me trying to run at vampire speed very amusing as all my attempts failed . I either fell on the dirty ground or just stopped moving completely , Damons grinning was getting on my nerves and despite how bloody annoying he was he looked so fucking sexy .

He was leaning against a tree in black jeans and a black very casual t-shirt the sun making his eyes sparkle and made his jet black slightly messy hair look amazing and i could imagine pulling it tightly , holding it inbetween my fingers and ... no no i was going to get this i have to concentrate i had to make it from one tree to the other , the trees about two meters away from each other .

'' Damon please ... Shut Up '' he held his hands up in defence and stefan just stood beside him .

i made the last two words louder and my annoyance gave him more enjoyment . I'm standing here a now annoyed frustrated mess and him laughing lightly was only making me worse and he loved it . I leaned forward my hoodie lay beside the tree on the floor . im dressed casual in blue skinny jeans and a white V-neck top with white lace over the cotton white fabric .

'' push forward elena '' stefan said crossing his arms and brooding as usual his instructions were annoying me i knew what to do it was how it was done that's where i was stuck .

'' i know '' i said my voice sounded sharp and irritated , something about stefan annoying me and damon annoying me was different they effected me in different ways and i could not put my finger on it . I closed my eyes and darted forward once again falling to the floor i sighed getting up and turned to face them .

'' no i can't i can't do it its a waste of time '' i said crossing my arms i was putting my foot down and my voice matched it by sounding stubborn .

'' you'r not trying hard enough '' damon said his grin becoming smaller , god how the hell did he manage to look so... hot ...no im not getting side tracked not again especially not with stefan there watching .

'' i am trying damon that's all i'v been doing..im done'' i said my voice sounding more and more annoyed and thankfully damon resisted smirking he took two steps closer to me closing the distance between us and my eyes locked on his . Stefans hands moved to his sides also not sure what damon was doing either .

Damons hands gripped my waist and turned me around quickly so i was facing away from him , his hands stayed on my waist and i could feel an excitement run threw me something about him having his hands on me ... ok fuck it turned me on a little ... there i said it . Damon pulled me back so my back was against his chest and i could almost feel his muscular chest that lay under his thin t-shirt . Ok this was turning me on even more why was he doing this and stefan..stefan here ...

''damon..''

i stopped speaking my breathing was becoming faster and it embarrassed me i blushed lightly thankful they could not see my face . Damon leaned forward slightly in the same pose i had been in a minute ago ..oh.. i swear my ass just brushed against his crotch that set me on fire the thought of it and then i felt him lean back a little so his chest was no longer pressed against my back , i felt a pang of disappointment at that .

'' move back slowly '' his firm grasp on my waist pulled me back so my behind was against his crotch and this time i was sure of it , his voice was calm and sexy it sent a shiver down my spine and i realised he was speaking near my ear...why was this such a turn on '' and then move forward '' he pushed me slightly forward so me behind was no longer against his crotch . Damon removed his hands off my waist and took a step back so he was only an inch in front of stefan , i looked back at him and he just shrugged at me .

'' that's how its done '' he smiled cocky almost but as if his words were facts which they were , i nodded at him turning away from them getting into position keeping damons movements in my mind . Stefan looked unhappy , annoyed and awkward he had never seen damon have that effect on me , i shook my head clearing my thoughts . I done what damon had told me to just how he told me to and it worked within five seconds i was two meters away at the tree i had been trying to get to and i vamp sped back over to where i had been smiling brightly , i never felt so energized in my life its like energy was running threw every nerve in my body .

'' i done it '' i grinned at them settling my gaze on damon '' that felt... amazing '' being a vampire was having its perks .

I also realised that caroline was right about certain things being heightened i'm almost always horny at least once a day and even more around damon lately all my thoughts now were the speed the energy damons hands on my waist his firm grasp pulling me against him...

'' Elena '' stefans voice pulled me out of my thoughts and i almost blushed

'' yeah'' i replyed feeling my body calm down after the thought of damon it made me feel bold and i liked it . this was me what i wanted ... i want damon i was lost in thought again .

'' Hello earth to miss irritable baby vamp '' Damons voice was sarcastic and it smiled rolling my eyes at him .

'' What'' i said crossing my arms '' what's the question '' i said my eyes glancing up and down damons body biting her bottom lip and looking away before he or stefan noticed .

'' hows you'r fighting '' stefan asked he looked annoyed was my attraction to damon that obvious ... ok i'll add him to list of other people...

'' its descent ric thought me basics and damon helped '' i replied letting my arms hand at my sides , i looked to damon who looked proud almost .

'' lets test it '' Damon teased and moved using his vamp sped to get around me he grabbed my hands pulling them together behind my back where he now stood as if to handcuff me but his grip was strong enough to hold my hands together i knew he was bloody grinning again , and i could not moved i was forced to back up against him .

'' get free '' he teased

'' i can't'' i said my breath leaving my body i sounded breathless.. i was breathless .

'' too bad you'r dead'' he grinned and acted like a blood craving vampire biting into my neck , only he did not bite me instead his nose tickled my neck and it made me giggle as his hands let mine fall back to my sides and he moved back in front of me standing beside a very annoyed looking stefan .

'' im going to catch you two later'' stefan said trying to smile and started walking away .

Damon looked back at me and we both looked awkward for a few seconds our actions drove him away were we really that bad .

I smiled '' im going to get some of the things i left at your house and then head home ok ?''

'' sure come on '' he smiled and we walked to his parked car .

Thirty minutes later we were sitting on the couch in front of a roaring fire chatting i had not ment to stay but we got taking about being a vampire and the settings you'r body goes threw . It was dark out side and the lighting here was dim stefan was still out , me and damon sat facing each other i was happy he was the one person who could make me feel good about being a vampire .

'' can i ask you something ... its about the blood sharing we done when i drank from you it felt amazing and better then it felt when i drank from matt..but matt tasted nicer and his blood stayed down ?'' she looked at him confused but smiling slightly his eyes never left hers but she saw his face change into a weary expression and then softened becoming a sexy smile .

''well like i said its personal for vampires to blood share they only do it when there...'' he paused and i found myself moving closer to him .

'' when there what ... damon tell me ..'' i prompted

'' when there in a relationship its how vampires express intimacy with each other some times ..'' his voice turned almost defensive '' i really thought it would work thats all elena '' i unintentionally put my hand on his knee and smiled at him looking shy .

'' i need to tell you something '' i saw his expression become worried and mine was nervous .

''ok what is it elena'' he sighed lightly .

'' ever sense becoming a vampire i found it harder to ignore my feelings for you .. i tried but i cant any more im in love with you damon '' i heard damon take a deep breath he was surprised and his face went threw different expressions happiness , love , passion and then he looked vulnerable and i knew he was letting me inside his wall he built up around himself .

'' how do yo know.. are you sure '' he searched her eyes expecting something to happen to make it less real .

Elena smiled and moved on to his so she was straddling him '' i know because i feel things with you i never felt with anyone before and i feel strong and safe and like i can live and have fun '' she felt damons hands on her waist moving down to her sides and he looked happy a different happy one she had not seen before .

'' you know if you want to be with me i could not bare to ever let you go and forevers a long time '' he raised his eyebrows as her fingers tangled them selfs in his hair .

'' that sounds perfect to me '' she pressed her lips to his and he kissed back his hands moved up her back all over her body as she pulled at his hair kissing him harder with more passion until his tongue trailed along her bottom lip and she kissed him roughly letting there tongues play together as the passion and lust built in both of them they wanted this for so long and it was finally happening . I moaned involuntarily into his mouth and moved my crotch against his growing hardening erection .

''Damon'' i said as a moan and as i did he stood up his hands cupping my ass as he stood up .

'' my room'' he said his breath uneven and i nodded because i knew my voice would be a moan that's all i could manage at this point . I could feel the wetness built inside me .

In a minute i was dropped on damons bed and he moved inbetween my legs crushing his lips against mine once more . This is what i craved this is what i needed to be dominated i wanted to be fucked only by damon and i was going to be , the excitement it be running around my body like electric currents .

'' You know there's no going back after this elena '' He said stopping our kiss to look into my eyes . This surprised me the fact that he did not want me to be one of his one night pointless meaningless stands he wanted me for good forever and the thought made me smile i had not realised my hands cupping his cheek his skin was soft against mine and i made good use of my own vampire abilities and in a second i was straddling him .

'' i know how i feel i have had feelings for you ages before i became a vampire and as a vampire i could not just pretend any more i love you damon ... i mentioned it to stefan '' . Damons face was unreadable and elena felt like maybe she made a mistake what if she just ignored him so many times he lost his feelings for her , elena moved off of him and lay down on her side facing him , damon lay on his back it seemed like everything was going threw his head . After what was way to long he turned on his side to face her so they were eye to eye .

'' what do you mean , how much did you tell stefan '' damon said his voice matching his expression i had no idea how this was going .

'' everything i just told you only we talked for a bit i know i have to make a choice damon and i have i chose you ... i know its surprising but everything is lately im different and you'r the only one who treats me like im normal instead of treating me like a bomb that's about to go off and kill somebody ..'' My eyes met damons face and he was smiling it reflected onto my lips just smaller .

'' what..'' i said afraid to move closer in case he turned me down.. did i get turned down by damon panic hit her .

'' i have imagined you saying that so many times and i ... im surprised '' he shook his head .

'' yeah '' i smiled how many times had he thought of this moment and what reaction had he had '' your not all bad damon you'r just as good as you are bad ''

Damons mood shifted like he heard what he wanted to because he kissed me again not as hard but passionately our tongues meeting and teasing each other , he made him self comfortable inbetween her legs , her hands went to his belt and she undone it faster then she thought she would have done , his lips trailing down elenas neck made her moan lightly her skin was on fire and he was causing it her hands knotted them selfs in his hair pulling at it tightly .

Damon grinned as he reached the waist line of her jeans , elena had thrown her shirt off to the floor they had both been waiting way to long for this and elena was feeling very impatient her body felt like a fire being poked and every time it was she went higher and burned warmer damons body being the poker . Elena could feel inbetween her legs dripping she never wanted anyone so bad so much . Elena felt damons fingers slip inside her jeans one finger at each side and he pulled them down throwing them onto the floor along with the rest of there scattered clothing damon slipped his shirt over his head and ran his hands up elenas long legs and then they reached her waist he pulled her panties down her legs , they were red lace matching her bra which at this point elena was taking off herself showing just how impatient she was .

Damon kissed up her legs and elena could feel his grin against her skin '' you know a lot of the fun is getting to undress you '' he raised an eyebrow as he reached her thighs and started pressing hard kissing slowly on each of her inner thighs going from one to the other .

Elena was breathless and she tried to keep herself from moaning how could he tease her so much each kiss is so slow and being planted hard on her inner thigh and his voice was sexy not as calm as usual but not a uneven like hers '' how can you not just be inside me already mean im naked on your bed and you still have your unbuttoned jeans on ? '' she managed a look down at him and the sight of his head inbetween her legs was such a turn on the very thought of this happening was such a turn on .

Damon grinned and let his nose lightly run along the opening of her pussy and then he spoke his breath went against her sensitive skin '' years of practice '' elenas body tensed with the feel of his noes lighting running up the opening of her went spot she badly wanted him inside her but she was not getting that .

Her eyes widened for a second and she lightly lifted her leg to kick his side '' hay not a nice subject '' she almost laughed at his expression when he looked at her pretending to be hurt .

Damons eyes locked on hers '' you just kicked me that's not nice '' his grin widened '' im sorry and let me make it up to you before you kick me again '' he kicked his jeans off his legs and they found the floor along with the rest of there clothing . Elena smiled and nodded '' good '' she lightly chuckled holding herself up on her elbows .

Damon kissed along the opening of her wet spot and heard her inhale a breath that only came out once his tongue went inside her she moaned low but her need was all over it , he could taste the sweetness of her wetness and it felt so good on his tongue as his mouth took over her clit .

Elena collapsed on the bed her eyes widened for a second and then clenched them self closed she let small moans escape her mouth she was not used to this feeling sure elena would be the first to admit she was a good bit away from being a virgin but she never really had a man made orgasm she had sex with matt and stefan that was all , both were much to gentile with her she moaned and faked getting her release as they got there's she remembered coming close with stefan once as usual he got his and she just slept . What elena felt now was like nothing she felt before damon knew just what she needed just what she wanted and as much as she hated the teasing it made everything feel so much better and the fact it was damon doing this helped to .

Elena let out a louder moan of pleasure and arched her back up as she felt a long finger slip inside her '' ahh god..damon '' were the only words she could manage and only two were words she was doing a lot of _ahhhhh _and _ohhh _a few times she even cursed under her breath she was not used to being so vocal she usually done some fake little moans in her past experiences but now these moans were real and every word that came from her mouth was out before she knew she was saying it .

Damons mouth was massaging her clit his tongue going around it repeatedly , his long finger thrusted inside her she was so wet and tight he would have to remember to go inside her slowly his voice was just as came and sexy as before he started '' do you have any idea how tight and wet you are '' he stated as a fact but his mouth quickly went back to her clit .

Elena felt way more turned on trust damon to pick a time like this to tell her about her own sexually inexperienced body '' i think you'll be able to..'' she moaned louder as his finger thrusted harder inside her '' fit in '' she felt his free hand go slowly up her stomach and his fingers brushed over her right nipple and went over to left nipple where his experienced fingers teased her nipples pulling and pinching it as it became harder under his touch and elenas moans reached a new level of volume they were the only sound filling the room .

Elena could not help but practically scream with pleasure every part of her body was being teased by him his long finger thrusting inside her , his mouth on her clit she was surprised he had not commented back to her but was glad because she needed his mouth to stay in place right now and now his other fingers were teasing her nipple in every way possible this was way to much for elena to take how can one person cause so much pleasure . Elena felt her self getting higher to something no man had ever been able to give her before and then it came she fell from being up so high she was pushed over the edge screaming with moans of pure pleasure as she rode out her orgasm with kisses from damon going up her body she had not even noticed him taking his mouth and fingers off her but then again she had not noticed her hands clenching the sheets .

Damon was inbetween her legs feeling and looking very pleased with himself as elena lay under him her moans had changed to a purring sound as her orgasm completed itself , elenas hands let go of the sheets as and went up his muscular arms stopping at his shoulders as her breathing became more even and she could trust her self to speak again , she pulled him closer to her and touched her lips against his softly and spoke only when his lips went to her neck '' you still have your boxers on '' she noted raising an eyebrow '' that's not fair ''

Damon looked at her dark sexy humour all over his face '' that's not fair .. i think your night has been more then fair '' he grinned at her , he could feel her hands on his waist .

Elena smiled wider then she had in what seemed like years and made good use of her new vampire abilities , in a second she was on top of damon straddling him . Damons eyes were full of lust and passion his hands went to her thighs and he left them there '' well someone's finally getting the idea of vampire speed '' he sat up so his chest was against hers he looked her in the eyes .

Elena could feel his breath against her lips '' you'r inspiring me to make good use of them '' she said as she pushed him back so his back hit the bed and he was laying down flat again . Elena felt sexy and like a woman she had damon he was hers and she was his , he made her feel things she never felt before and not just orgasms even though she had to admit that was pretty fucking good . Damons arms were above him on the bed they rested on the pillows .

Elena kissed down his jaw and the kisses got slower once she reached his chest '' i wanna do so many things to you ..'' she kissed slowly down his chest .

Damon groaned lightly '' well now's your chance i think its time i get my fun '' he let a sexy smirk cross his face .

Elena wanted him again this was impossible she wanted him already but this time she wanted him inside her and she could not be as slow as he was not that she needed to she could feel his erection against her pushing against the fabric of his boxers . Elena rubbed her wet spot against his hard cock she wanted to tease him a little to and she did she heard his moan , she bit her bottom lip and ripped his boxers off turning them into little pieces of material '' you'r better at this then i expected '' damon said humour in his voice .

Elena was surprised by what damon held under his boxers she remembered seeing him naked when he came out of the bath she had sneaked a peek but just a glance really she swallowed '' you'r bigger then i expected '' she spoke the words once again before she knew what she was saying and she felt her cheeks heat up and saw damons grin widen .

Damon wanted her bad now he used his own vampire speed in a second elena was on her back and damon was inbetween her legs his hand that was on her waist started moving down to her wet spot but elena grabbed his hand stopping it from getting lower and he raised an eyebrow at her '' what '' .

Elena sounded like a child her voice was not far off a sulking whimper '' damon no more teasing i'v had enough '' she started kissing around his neck and bit him lightly on his shoulder '' i want you now inside me '' she moved her hand down his waist and took his large erection in her hand gripping it firmly . Damon tensed for a second surprised by her move saying that elena was surprised to .

Damon grabbed her hands placing them above her '' you just want to be fucked by me '' damon said into her ear and pulled on it lightly kissing across to her lips .

Elena spoke against his lips '' i want you forever but right now i want you to take me again '' she said becoming breathless again but damons breathing matched hers .

Damon took her words in '' forever '' he said and started moving inside her slowly once his tip was inside her she let out a moan '' damon please '' she begged this is what she needed for him to bury himself in her . Elena put her hands around and gripped his firm ass and pushed him inside her causing them both to let out loud moans filling the room with sounds of pleasure .

Damon could feel her tight around him '' ahhhh your so tight elena '' he let her grow to his size before he started thrusting he could feel her legs go around his waist and he moved deeper inside her '' and wet '' he said as a moan tilting his head back as he started thrusting slowly in and out of her .

Elena moaned '' only for you '' she managed to get out and moved her hips with his slow thrusts . Damon pulled back so only his tip remained in side her and just as elena was about to make an annoyed comment he thrusted inside her harder this time and faster she arched her back and once again they both moaned louder the level on noise continued getting louder as they cursed , said each others names and made uncontrollable noises .

They were both lost in each other nothing else in the entire world mattered just this and this was only the beginning .

Damon thrusted harder inside her tapping into some vampire abilities , one of his hands went on her thigh her legs tightened around him pushing him deeper and she moaned against his lips , Damon planted a hard kiss on her lips which she replied and there tongues met wrestling with each other being stubborn with each other as usual . Damon moaned into her mouth and elena copied his action . Damon was used to sleeping with girls but he never felt like this he never felt real love and that is what he had now he was loved by the girl he loved it made everything feel stronger .

Elena could feel her self building again she was not used to getting one man made orgasm and now she was getting two but this one she was going to share with damon , elenas hands were on his waist and her hips were moving with his thrusts '' damon i... im goin.'' that was all she could say before she was hit with another shattering orgasm . Damon heard her moans spread the room and as soon he did he followed both their orgasms arriving on time damon felt elena tighten around him and that's what pushed him over , his thrusts got slower as both there orgasms came to an end .

A minute later damon moved onto his back and like a magnet elena moved on to his chest resting her head there smiling damon had the covers pulled up to there waist showing off his perfect chest and elena slipped on his shirt she liked it it was baggy way to big for her but covered in his scent she buttoned it up leaving the top three buttons open .

Elena looked up at him she could see the shape of a smile on his face '' i think this is the first time as a vampire i feel tired and drained '' she giggled lightly trust damon to be the one to tire her out . Damon chuckled lightly '' then we should do this more often i mean sense it helps you get tired and i know for a fact im going to sleep good '' he looked down at her and elena smiled adoringly at him .

'' i love you damon '' she smiled and stroked his cheek softly before resting back on him and fell asleep with four words in her head damons words '' i love you elena '' ...

** the very next morning **

Elena woke up to hear her phone ringing thank god she was a vampire other wise she would not have heard it but then she would have gotten to stay in bed with she looked over damon she would have gotten to stay with damon . _hay i still bloody can once i end my phone call..shit where's my jeans _ elena thought and staying in bed she leaned down and grabbed her phone out of her jeans then sat cross legged on the bed the cover still over her legs she looked at a still sleeping damon and smiled as she answered the phone .

'' elena where the hell are you why are you not in school '' caroline said into the phone .

Elena looked at the clock 11:00 am shit she was late for school but she felt amazing '' sorry car i over slept i could try catch you guys at lunch '' not that elena wanted to she wanted to stay in bed with damon

'' its okay i was just worried jeremy said he never saw you get home last night late night out ? '' caroline was being nosey as per usual

'' am yeah somethi..'' elena gasped feeling a hand go around her waist and then she felt a strong firm chest against her back elena smiled and looked to the side getting a glimpse of bright blue eyes that caught hers and kissed her cheek then down her neck '' damon im on the phone '' she whispered trying to be serious damon stopped but kept his face buried in her neck .

'' lena ? you there elena '' caroline asked confused

'' sorry care something came up and spent the night at the salvatores '' she said and as soon as she finished the sentence damon started kissing her down her neck again his hand went up to pull his shirt she was wearing off her shoulder and it came down easily then damons lips went to her shoulder he was grinning and elena was trying her hardest not to smile '' damon '' she warned in a whisper

'' yes '' he said his tone happy that was a change a blood nice change to

''shh im on the phone '' elena replied

'' ELENA ! '' caroline demanded

'' Yes what care '' elena sounded impatient and annoyed she wanted to enjoy the kiss not talk about...what were her and caroline talking about again .

'' why did you stay at there house and how come you did not set you'r alarm i mean you could have texted me stefan or bonnie or jeremy or matt did something happen last night '' elena smiled a lot happened last night a hell of a lot .

Elena was about to answer and then she felt a soft bite on her shoulder '' ouch '' she let out giggles not able to keep them in any more '' did you just bite me '' she continued giggling .

Damon was smiling ear to ear '' so it's my bed and you kicked me last night '' he rested his chin on her shoulder making a pouting face .

Elena loved playful damon and now she finally let her herself play with him without having to worry about going a step to far or having to stop she smiled wider knowing she never had to stop again '' that's different you were being disgusting and this is my spot on the bed '' she tried shaking him off but his grab on her waist got tighter .

Damon grinned her spot on the bed he had her finally and she was not letting go , he kissed her shoulder again '' hmm when i was .. entertaining you lets use appropriate words you did not kick me then and that was not disgusting '' he raised his eyebrows . They were still whispering .

Elena looked at him his lips moving down her arm until he could not move the shirt down any further with out unbuttoning it '' ha '' elena said grinning smugly at him .

'' jesus ELENA are you there what are you bloody doing '' caroline shouted into the phone .

'' sorry care i just what was you'r question again i got interrupted '' elena said surprised damon had stopped he just had his chin on her shoulder .

'' yeah you said ouch ? what happened and then i heard something about bite are you ok '' she asked almost concerned but fully nosey .

Shit elena thought and then she saw damons other hand the one he did not have around her waist move to the buttons on her shirt well his shirt but it was hers now she slapped his hand lightly '' stop it damon now '' she tried once again not to smile .

Damon undone the button effortlessly '' its my shirt '' he said and opened another button ignoring her slap .

Elena pushed him back and he fell flat on the bed grinning like a school boy elenas favorite grin of his she looked back at him and smiled still whispering '' well you'r my boyfriend and this is now my shirt and this is my spot on the bed so if you want the shirt you'r going to have to rip it from me '' she giggled lightly and saw him raise his eyebrows and sit up slowly '' now there's an idea '' he said with a devilish grin on his face .

Elena shook her head '' damon don't even thin...''' that's all elena could get out before she was flat on her back '' damon '' she squealed giggling with her hands at her sides '' the phone dam..'' she said as damon held the phone up to her elena sat up to grab it but damon pulled it away from her elena watched as damon put the phone on speaker and left it on the bed side table beside her .

'' elena what the.. where are you '' caroline demanded

'' in bed '' elena replied and then damon never taking her eyes from damon who after he pushed her back on the bed moved inbetween her legs and hovering over her body looking straight down at her smiling he kissed her softly and she kissed back just as softly loving the feeling of his kiss .

'' i heard damons voice why the hell is damon there if you..in bed '' carolines voice got confused and then it it her '' oh my god elena you'r in bed with damon elena tell me you did not sleep with him ''

Damon and elena both rolled there eyes '' hay caroline '' damon said grinning at how pissed off she was he moved back so he was kneeling between her legs and elena sat up .

'' elena .. damon i sware .. ''

Elena sighed '' caroline could you keep you'r voice down god i mean you'r at school '' Elena moved her hands and they rested on damons waist

'' oh im sorry elena why did you not tell me oh my god did you tell everyone before me ?'' carolines worst nightmare not knowing the latest news about her friends .

Damon smiled even though caroline was annoying him '' we haven't had the chance to tell anyone yet caroline i mean we just woke up and you have yet to shut up so we can get off the phone '' elenas mouth dropped caroline was never going to forget him saying that elena giggled covering her mouth to block the noise of her giggles .

'' Elena seriously are you ''

'' im happy caroline '' elena said smiling nothing could knock her mood she put her hands on damons waist he was smiling at her to and he leaned in to kiss her and she smiled against his lips .

'' elena i was going to say are you crazy i mean are you like going insane or something '' she asked annoyed elena had let damon away with his comment .

Elena was about to talk but damon put a finger on her lips and silenced her before pushing her lightly back and spoke '' no caroline she's sane but im about to drive her crazy so if you don't mind ..'' he was grinning and started unbuttoning her shirt again and he let it fall open as he moved to hover over her kissing up her neck to her jaw line and stopped at her lips .

'' haha damon very funny elena ..''

'' hmmmm ? '' was all elena could imagine she loved the feel of his lips on her skin and she felt him kiss slowly down her neck .

'' elena whats going on what are you doing '' she sounded confused .

Damon smiled at elena and picked the phone up '' caroline elenas very busy in fact sense you asked elenas about to do me '' damon saw elenas eyes dart open '' so bye bye '' damon hung up just as he heard caroline gasp and he knew a reply was going to come from .

Elena giggled '' that was mean i think you just shocked caroline '' she found her self feeling happier then she had in months '' i love you '' she said leaning up to cup his face and damon smiled back at her '' i love you to '' elena leaned into kiss him but he pulled back and she looked at him confused .

Damon gave her a serious look '' do you remember saying how tired you were last night ''

Elena tilted her head to the side and nodded '' yeah why ''

Damon grinned and and kissed her once lightly '' because your about to feel like that again only now we have all day if you can stay awake ''

Elena smiled wide and nodded trying to have a serious look on her face '' i think i can manage to stay awake '' she started laying back down as damon moved slowly on top of her '' but '' elena said once he was over her .

'' but what '' damon said rolling his eyes sarcasticly .

Elena grinned and moved once again using her vampire abilities to get damon on his back and straddled him looking down at him '' it's my turn on top '' she leaned down to damons smiling face and kissed him softly .

**Thats the end of my story please feel free to comment and feel free to tell me any ideas for delena fan-fiction you want to see i will write them and yeah thanks for reading please tell me what you thought or how you think i can improve . i am new to writeing fan fiction and my grammer is not the best but i fucking love delena .**


End file.
